fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
C.I.H - Cats in Hats
Please do not edit this page unless given permission to do so by Naakan. 'Overall Guild information' Just to get it out there: this guild is designed to be over-the-top powerful. It serves as a balance-keeping guild with the goal of bringing equality among all who live in Earthland. The Cats in Hats, or as some like to call them: the C.I.H is an independent guild formed shortly after the 'collapse' of Edolas by an Exceed who stroke it rich. He formed a guild not thinking of adding members to it and got stuck alone since it had no reputation or recruits to begin with. But his luck struck again, or so he thought. He happened upon some stray mages who were interested in joining an independent and empty guild. He thought they were smallfry at first, but they quickly proved him wrong. The guild slowly filled with members until it had a total of 9 members. They were all increadibly powerful, and didn't care much for their Exceed guild leader. Due to the lack of attention he proceeded to leave the guild, and the members barely noticed. Over the time they gained one more member (members are hard to find due to their power requirements) and they gained some reputation with higher authorities like the Council and some higher royalty. Due to their skill they mostly take on more complicated missions like '100-year jobs' or harder. They also accept diplomatic missions and other types of non-combat, vital missions. With great power comes great responsibility. Is their motto. due to each members huge power level or extreme skill they need to maintain responsibility and they dislike getting themselves involved with other guilds unless it is absolutely vital. They have been on standby during several of Fairy Tails and other guilds encounters and strifes but have only once had the need to act. That once was during the Nirvana event. They surveyed the events along with Lahar on the request of the Council. They left shortly before the troops went in to retrieve Richard/Hoteye and Jellal. 'Members' The guild currently has 10 members. Each possesses power to rival the Ten Wizard Saints in one way or another, though some are not battle or damage oriented at all. It does not currently have a designated Master, since everyone work in perfect harmony with each other. The guild has repeatedly tried to convince Gildarts to join the guild since he would make a good addition to their cause. However he has just as repeatedly shut them down. The only thing he ever agreed on was to keep their guild a secret from the rest of Fairy Tail, since their work cannot be executed properly if the world knew about a guild with such strong mages. 'Doran' The Lightning Demon Slayer Doran is currently the number 1 most powerful mage in the guild in one-on-one combat. Possessing powers like Laxus and Orga but infinately more powerful, he can easily and quickly defeat his enemies with great power. When provoked he usually discards his provoker as smallfry until he can see his opponnent withstand his Ion Bolt. ''Background Background is to come. I am not able to create an accurate background since we don't know how Demon Slayers become what they are yet. He has had some interaction with the Council in his past, other than that not much is known. Appearance and Personality Doran is a fairly large, well trained man about the age of 40. He has 3 red/black spiked mohawks running like a triden on his otherwise shaved head. He has yellow/blue eyes that seem to spark, and he always dons a wine-red sleeveless shirt with an intricate pattern in black on it. He wears black plated gloves and boots, and wears black trunk pants. His guild mark is currently hidden in an unknown location on his body. He gives of the impression of a complete brute, but is actually very understanding and has a great sence of justice and rightousness. He likes taking some time off from time to time and just relax in a comfy shair in the guild rooms. His supercharged electrons take on the color of red due to his demonic background, but change into the typical blue when increasing in power. Spells/Powers Doran's powers are special since he is a Demon Slayer. Demon Slayers use curses instead of magic. They are mostly the same but more powerfull and function in different ways. Even so his spells are never '''made '''out of curse magic. Instead he speeds up electrons and direct them toward a target using the curse magic, making them completely immune to being dispelled or consumed, if one cannot consume/redirect the electrons themselves. *''Ion Bolt - his main spell. Pretty much an instant lightning bolt that strikes a large area, but with super-accellerated electrons that forcefully tries to bond with any electrons it happens to hit. Ofcourse such a spell cannot do such a thing as splitting or adding electrons to atoms, but the imbalance it causes bring great harm to any living thing affected. This is a trait most, if not all of his abilities possess. *''Ion Field'' - After a short charge-up delay, electrocutes an entire area. Has the same base effect of the Ion Bolt, but with a slightly smaller effect due to its giant spread. *''Ion Jump ''- Temporarely converts all atoms in Dorans body into Electrons, making him able to jump huge distances in the blink of an eye. Serves as his mobility, just like Laxus has his Lightning Bolt Speed. *''Ion Charged Hammer'' - Doran charges his hands with lightning and uses it to crush his enemies at close range. Each strike has a huge destructive power, generating a blast similar to a small Ion Field. More to Come as they reveal a Demon Slayers powers. SPOILER WARNING: see this article about Silver the Devil Slayer for proof that this is not a made up class of 'Slayers' T_T 'Falcon' The number 2 most powerful mage in C.I.H. Some even see him as number one, but since he has never been able to defeat Doran he isn't officially number 1. This one needs some deep explaining, so i'll jump straight to background info. ''Background Falcon is a Dragon Slayer, raised by the Golden Dragon Falconia. His original name isn't Falcon, but after a chain of events he adopted the name in honor of his teacher and parent. Falconia is one of the Prime Dragons. Prime Dragons are not really more powerful than others, they just use a form of Primal Magic with no element. The magic they use is so powerful it cannot be shaped into usable forms by any man, except in one way that later cam to be called "Falcon's Formations". (Explained under Spells/Powers.) Falconia taught Falcon her magic and the Formations, along with the Amaterasu, in order to grant him the possibility to use her magic. The end effect was much stronger than intended though, since Falcon can use practically every spell there is, with any element, in any combinations with one another. He quickly rose to great heights. At the age of 31, Falconia was dying of old age. She asked him to slay her, like Sting and Rogue did with their dragons so that he could gain even more power, In respect of his parent he adopted part of her name and named the "formations" "Falcon Formations". A side power gained from slaying his dragon is the extremely slowed rate of aging. At the current moment in the timeline he is 88 years old, but only looks of the age 36. During the time right after his dragons death he was desperate to find some meaning in his life. He happened upon aguild, Fairy Tail, that took him in without doubt. He stayed there for about a year, forming bonds with a young mage and his team. When he left he promised to one day come back. That day didn't come in a long time though. This was in the current timeline about 56 years ago, so most connections he once had in the guild are now gone. The guild taught him many important lessons that he brought with him and that later formed the C.I.H's purpose. Falcon has no Exceed follower, since he is not part of the Edolas prophecy. Appearance and Personality Falcon looks like the age of 36, while actually being alot older. In fact, he is as old as 88 years in the current timeline. He wears a big, bulky, white coat with a high collar and arrow patterns on the rim and shoulders. beneath it he wears a simple, sleeveless white shirt and a pair of dark grey airy pants. On his feet he wears very high boots (all the way up to his knees) in black. His guild mark is currently hidden in an unknown location on his body. But he does wear a wide headband with the guild symbol on, but since it isn't a tattoo not many notice it as a guild symbol. He has long, spiky orange hair tied back in a pony tail, and a small orange beard. His eyes are pure yellow. He gives off the impression of a wise and thoughtful adult, and he is often very bright and happy. When agitated he simply becomes very calm, and in dire situations he puts more effort into concentrating on the battlefield rather than screaming and shouting. He enjoys reading books on ancient knowledge and magic on his free time, and enjoys speaking to this ages younger generations. Spells/Powers Falcon uses a type of magic called Falcon Formations. Much like Amaterasu , it utilizes different formations of magic circles and combinations of signs to produce different effects. Unlike Amaterasu it does not only conjure explosions, but instead creates different magical effects depending on the formulaor formation used. For example, the first formation is used to shape the primal magic into an element. Combined with the 10th formation, a magic blade, Falcon can create a fire blade or an ice blade, depending on the chosen element. All formations have different effects up to formation 100. After that, each formation is a combination of several sub-100 formations. Only a Dragon Slayer like Falcon himself can combine Formations effectively, but any mage can use the non-dragon slayer specific sub-100 formations. One backlash Falcon suffered from his power was extremely lowered physical endurance, causing him to be very, very weak without his magic. He also uses Amaterasu, but does so rarely since his own magic can do pretty much the same thing but better. ''Altering Formations *''Formation 1: Element -'' Used to give any spel the attribute of choice. Some spells cannot have certain attributes. Instant. *''Formation 2: Shape -'' Shapes the magic into a solid form. Combined with Element (F1), it becomes a type of Molding magic. Instant. *''Formation 3: Adapt -'' Adapts the caster magic with another mages power, allowing for easy Unison Raid use. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 4: Divert -'' Changes the trajectory of magical power by twisting its path. Weaker version of Midnights Magic. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 5: Attract -'' Forces all magic power in an area to target the caster. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 6: Breakdown -'' Breaks down the magical particles of a spell, causing it to dissipate. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 7: Convert -'' Converts all magical particles of a spell to give it a new element. This is essentially the same as Element (F1), except that it converts the magical properties to another instead of adding a magical property to the spell. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 8: Expel -'' Expels all shaped magical particles from the targets body and their close vicinity. Pretty obsolete ability since Breakdown (F6) does the same thing except better. Does have its uses though. Cannot be combined with an element since it does not shape magic. Instant. *''Formation 9: Consume -'' Dragon Slayer only. Consumes any unshaped, primal magical particles and converts them to magical power for the caster. Combined with Convert (F7) it can essentially turn any spell into the primal element and consume it. The strongest non-shaped formation with this combination (See Formation 102.) ''Weapon Formations'' *''Formation 10: Blade -'' Conjures an energy blade around the targets hands. Instant. *''Formation 12: Fist -'' Conjures an energy fist around the targets hands. Instant. ''Defensive Formations'' *''Formation 27: Redirect ''- Conjures a magic circle that absorbs all matter and magic that passes through it and redirects it to another magic circle placed elsewhere. This is one of Falcons most used spells due to its tactiacl and defensive power. Instant. *''Formation 28: Speed -'' Enchants the targets boots with light, enabling them to run hyper-fast. Similar to Laxus Lightning Bolt Speed. Instant. ''Space/Matter Formations'' *''Formation 50: Gravity - Conjures a gravity field, causing gravity to increase in different magnitudes and directions. Similar to Blue Note. Instant. ''Destruction Formations *''Formation 100: Beam - Conjures a big formation of magic circles similar to a cannon around the casters hand, which can proceed to fire a huge blast of power at the casters command. The strongest sub-100 attack. Instant. ''Dragon Formations *''Formation 101: Dragonslayer Beam -'' Just like formation 100, but combined with formation 1 to give the blast dragon slaying properties. Dragon Slayer only. Instant. *''Formation 102: Consume Spell - ''Formation 7 and 9 combo. Uses Convert (F7) to change the property of the magical particles in a targeted area/spell into Primal Magic particles. Then uses Consume (F9) to eat the Primal Magic particles to relieve its casters wounds and fill their magic power. Instant. *''Formation 123: Gravitaional Terrain Trap -'' Flips a large areas gravity to launch subjects into the air. While they are in the air, caster causes the terrain to errupt into spikes. For the last step caster turns gravity back around and increases it by ^10, smashing subjects into the erupted spikes. The first delayed formation in the list, takes about 5 seconds to prepare making room for dodging if the area is small. *''Formation 150: Beam Rain -'' Formation 100 and 27 combo. Caster shoots the Beam (F100) into the Gate (F27). Instead of leading it to one exit gate, caster creates several both beneath and above any desired targets. Beam the proceeds to thoroughly cook them up when exiting through all the designated exit-gates. Power decreases for each additional exit-gate. Takes about 5 seconds to prepare as well. *''Formation 200: Dragon Powe''r - Dragon Slayer only (duh). Has 30 stages. Each stages takes 10 seconds to prepare. For each stage, casters power, speed, durability and reaction times are greatly improved. At stage 6 it passes Stings White Drive in power. At stage 20, it passes a normal dragon slayers Dragon Force Mode. At stage 30 it caps. This is essentially Falcons Dragon Force mode. At stage 20+, all formations sub-200 are completely instant as well as invisible. Power increases until stage 30. Stage 30 is also known as Ascension. It takes a total of 300 seconds (or 5 minutes) to reach Ascension. Up to stage 6 caster is able to move freely and cast other spells, but after that the caster is completely immobile and unable to sustain any enchantment or spell effects at all. Any damage taken in stage 20+ is permanent an unhealable except for a wind Dragon Slayer, or a stronger user of Wind healing magic. More is to come! Characters and backgrounds and stuff, it'll all come in due time! (due time meaning tomorrow, probably.)